


provenance

by orphan_account



Category: INGOVY (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The wind doesn't sing in this place; it howls.





	provenance

**Author's Note:**

> soo only the prologue has been posted thus far but i wanted to establish the tag on ao3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> check out [ingovy](https://ingovycomic.tumblr.com/post/182430675635/im-buzzing-to-announce-that-my-comic-ingovy-has) by [@em-niwa](http://em-niwa.tumblr.com/) !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is nothing here. _Nothing_.

This land—nothing but black planes and barren slopes, ice peaks and heavy bleak skies. Going on and on, perhaps going nowhere.

And, unmistakably:

The wind doesn't sing in this place; it howls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
